Epouses moi
by regine-afalange
Summary: Zoro a décide d'épouse Sanji, seulement celui-ci ne veut pas. Est-ce qu'un genderbend l'aiderait?Zosan
1. Chapter 1

_Ce sera sûrement un two-shot. Fait pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes Bonne lecture^^_

Zoro s'approcha de son amant et le pris dans ses bras .

-« Epouses-moi. »

C'Était la 15° fois cette semaine .Depuis quelque temps Zoro c'était mis en tête d'épousé Sanji ,mais ses demandes se soldaient toujours par la même chose:

-« Dégages marimo tu m'emmerdes! » Plus un sublime coup de pied dont seul le cuistot avait le secret.

Bien que l'équipage s'était habitué à cette routine, l'atmosphère devenais de plus en plus tendu sur le bateau ,si bien que tout le monde fut soulagé d'entendre Ussop annoncer une île.

En accostant sur l'île, tout le monde se repartient et partirent explorer celle-ci. Zoro, par on ne sait quel miracle se retrouva tout seul et commença son exploration.

« -Putain de cuistot ,3° fois qu'il refuse aujourd'hui .Le pire c'est qu'il veut pas me dire pourquoi .Merde! Chui où là? »

Il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un verger.

« -Vous vous êtes perdu ? »dit une voie féminine

Il se retourna et vit un jeune fille un panier de fruit à la main.

-« hein ? Ouai, je cherche le port.

-Le port? Il est a environ une demi-heure de marche vers le sud ,il me semble .Je vous accompagne?

-Non, c'est bon .Par contre je vous empreinte un fruit. »

Il reparti à la recherche du port tout en mangeant son fruit.

-« Le sud ?C'est en bas c'est ça? Y a même pas de pente comment je me repère dans ce bled. »

Aprés une heure de recherche infructueuse, Zoro se sentit étrange et tomba dans les pommes.

-« Oy marimo! »

On l'appelait ,c'était le cuistot. Il se releva et se rapprocha du cuisinier.

-« Love- cook! Chui là! »

Il se précipita vers le cuisinier.

-Marim… Tiens charmante dame que faites vous ici toute seule? » Dit-il en chantonnant.

Charmante dame ? Comment ça charmante dame ?Il baissa les yeux .

-« QUOI J'AI DES SEIN!C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! »

Sanji regarda la jeune femme incrédule. Ces cheveux vert lui disait vraiment quelque chose, les katanas aussi ,on aurait presque dit..

-« ZORO! »

Le bretteur qui explorait sa nouvelle et plutôt ample poitrine releva la tête.

« -Quoi?

-Dep…Depuis quand t'es une femme?

-Eee chepa ,je me suis réveillé comme ça. Au fait » dit-il en réfléchissant « Je me disait un truc

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux toujours pas m'épouser?

-C'est pas possible »


	2. Chapter 2

« C'est pas possible , c'est pas possible »Répéta encore et encore Sanji en arrivant au bateau. Zoro était devenu une femme et plutôt ravissante , pas que son n'amant n'était pas beau en homme, mais Sanji avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes .Elle avait un très jolie visage et un air sauvage qui transparaissait de ses yeux. Mais le fait ,le moins négligeable, est que le marimo était très bien foutu. Et pas qu'au niveau de la poitrine! Il avait aussi une très belle chute de hanches et des jambes interminables. Sublime.

«- heey love-cook! hey! Attend moi! C'est vraiment pas pratique d'être une fille. Heey! Attend! Tu m'as même pas répondu! Sanji!

-La ferme! Et arrêtes de te tripoter! !Ca devient gênant.

-C'est que c'est vachement lourd ses merdes. »Dis Zoro qui tenait ferment ses glandes mammaire.

« -C'est pas possible , c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. »

Ca y est il remettait, c'est pas si grave! Juste un petit changement de sexe, il avait connut bien pire nan?

« -Tch, c'est bon je croyait que t'aimais les femmes. C'est pas si grave .C'est pas toi qui te retrouves avec quelque chose en moins et plus de « possibilités »ou « d 'emmerdes» je sais pas trop.

-C'est pas si grave ?Tu es une femme!

-Et alors c'est pas toi que ça dérange non ?Et puis maintenant que je suis une femme se sera plus facile de ce marier. Regardes c'est moi qui fera la mariée ,avec la robe si tu veux!

-Putain Zoro tu penses qu'à ca?

-Au sexe? Oui assez souvent.

-Non ,au mariage. Zoro j'en ai marre, Non c'est non. Et c'est pas le fait que tu sois maintenant une..une très jolie fille ,je dois avouer, que ça changera.

-Et moi j'en ai pas marre peut-être? » S'énerva t'il …eh elle. « T'arrêtes pas de me rembarrer, tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi?

Sanji regarda son amant attristé et gêné.

-Je ne veux pas devenir veuf. »Dit-il timidement.

-« Quoi?

-Je …je dis que je ne veux pas me marier avec toi parce que je ne veux pas devenir veuf.

-San..

-Tu passes ton temps à te battre et tu es tellement imprudent. Ca sert à quoi que je me maris avec toi pour devenir veuf deux jour après.

-C'est ça qui t'inquiètes? »

Zoro le pris de ses bras.

« -Hey Love-cook! Tu serais veuf même si on se maris pas ,tu es déjà mon amant. Et puis pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu? Je sais me défendre, malgré tout les combats que j'ai mené je ne suis pas mort et j'ai pas l'intention de le devenir.

-C'est vr…vrai

-Oui c'est vrai, alors tu acceptes de te marier avec moi?

-O..ok.

-Enfin! » Dit il(elle) d'un air joyeux et soulager . « On va fêter ça , et il y a deux ou trois petites choses que je voudrais faire dans ce corps. »Lui dit-elle avec un regard prédateur.

« -D'accord, mais avant ça lâches moi, tes « choses »m'étouffe. »

-Désoler »

En fin de conte, le fait que le marimo soit une fille présentait beaucoup d'avantages. Mais l'ancien marimo lui manquais .Une foi le mariage passé; il chercherait un moyen de le retransformer en homme.

_J 'ai fini cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle ne sait pas trop fini en queue de poisson. Merci de l'avoir suivi._


End file.
